1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic paint that can be applied to the walls of a room to improve the audible clarity of sound generated within the room and heard by a listener. The acoustic paint includes a powdered piezoelectric or non-piezoelectric crystalline material having a resonant frequency which reacts to the sound to control the acoustics within the room.
2. Background Art
A listener may find himself located within a room while listening to music or other audio content. In many cases, the sound is emitted from a speaker and transmitted unidirectionally to the listener. That is to say, the listener may not know that he is surrounded by sound or that the sound is coming to him from different directions. Moreover, the sound can be absorbed or distorted by the walls of the room, such that the audible clarity of the sound is negatively impacted.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an innocuous and aesthetically pleasing treatment to cover some or all of the walls of the room by which to control the acoustics in the room and improve the audible clarity (e.g., the warmth, richness and detail) of the sound heard by the listener whether or not speakers are used. In this same regard, it would also be desirable for the sound to appear to the listener to be more realistic (i.e., live) and coming to him from different directions within the room in which he is located.